The Hospital
by RavenRosebud
Summary: Draco takes friendship wherever he can find it


Title: The Hospital  
Author: RavenRosebud  
Pairing: Draco/Neville  
Rating:PG13 or soft R  
Summary: Draco takes friendship wherever he can find it.  
Disclaimer: They belong to JKR.

Neville sat alone in the stark white waiting room, his hands nervously twitching. There was dried blood smeared across his pudgy face and dirt on his robes. He was missing a shoe and he tapped his sock covered foot on the tile floor in an uneven rhythm.

There was a dazed expression on his face, but that was understandable. The War was over, only hours ago Harry had dealt the final blow and Voldemort was no more. He was missing the celebration, missing the dancing and the laughing in order to sit here, alone, waiting for him.

"Mr. Longbottom?" Neville jumped to his feet and waited for the mediwitch to tell him the final outcome. "He'll be all right. We were able to stop the bleeding and there should be minimal scarring. He was very lucky indeed." She hesitated, took in the sight he made, saw the otherwise empty room and wondered why he had been left alone. "Would you like to see him?"

"Er...yes, I suppose." He walked lopsidedly behind her as she led him through the halls toward the last room. His palms were sweating and he wiped them on the filthy robes causing them to become covered in dirt instead.

The door had been left open, with one nod of her head, he was left alone lingering outside in the hallway. Neville noticed that he appeared to be asleep and so he quietly entered the room. The walls in here were a pale yellow and there was a faint smell of blood that seemed to cling to the air.

He slipped off his remaining shoe and made his way toward the bed, his feet making no sound on the floor. He couldn't get over how small he looked lying there, how helpless. His hand shook as it hovered above the pale hand that lay atop the sheet. Taking a deep breath, he placed his hand on that of the still sleeping man.

It was hours before there was any movement from the bed, and Neville had already fallen asleep, his upper body on the bed the rest of him in the most uncomfortable chair he had ever laid eyes on. He mumbled in his sleep as the hand was pulled out from under his, but he did not open his eyes.

"Longbottom?" Neville slowly lifted his head and for the first time noticed that the patient had woken up. "What's going on?"

"You were hurt in the battle. I'm not sure how exactly, something about a severing charm that didn't quite work. This is St. Mungo's."

"I know that, I'm not stupid, I recognize this place. I meant why are you here?"

Neville was silent for a moment, trying to think out the best possible answer. "You were injured and I wanted to make sure you were all right."

He could see those eyes dart around the room, take in the lack of others. "Are you alone?"

He could hear the unasked question. Where is everyone else? Are you the only who cared if I lived or died? "Yes." Those gray eyes clouded over and Neville saw the hand he had been holding clench.

"I see." And he did. Draco was not stupid, he understood what it meant for Neville to be the only one waiting for him. The others didn't care, he had switched sides too late, he was still an enemy.

Five days, five days being stuck in bed, five days of Neville showing up to see him. It never failed eight o'clock every morning his door would slowly creep open and that very familiar head would poke in to see if he was awake yet.

Neville always brought something for him to do. The first day it had been a deck of muggle cards someone had given him. They spent the day making up games and rules, neither really winning. The second day Neville had brought a chess board, he had swiped it from Weasley not telling him who it was for. The third day he brought muggle comic books that he had collected over the years, his secret hobby. They had sat in silence reading about Spiderman and Superman. The fourth day he had brought a portable tv that he had charmed.

Today, Neville came in carrying a picnic basket. "I brought you something to eat besides hospital food since you are always complaining."

"Didn't know you could cook, Longbottom." His thin lip curled up and he scooted over making room for Neville on the bed.

"Well, I didn't say I cooked it. I stopped on the way and bought some stuff." Neville blushed, he always seemed to be some shade of red when he was around him.

"Good. I was a bit worried about your ability to mix ingredients together, I did take Potions with you after all." Neville chuckled and began to unload the treats they were to gorge themselves on.

Draco watched in silence, taking the opportunity to study him for a few minutes. There was an innocence about him still, even after all he had seen and done. His face was still round, giving him a youthful appearance.

He had been a bit wary at first. He had found it hard to believe that Neville was not there out of pity, but he found himself enjoying the other's company. Neville was the only visitor Draco had, the only one who took the time out of their day to check on him. He had received several letters, many called him a liar saying they didn't believe his sudden change of beliefs.

Draco was alone in the world, no friends, no family, only one Neville Longbottom who stubbornly refused to forget him. He didn't like being alone and so he had latched on to the offering of friendship from the boy, and if he was being honest, he wouldn't refuse if something more was offered.

Neville was sprawled out across the bottom of the bed, his hand resting on the curve of his stomach. Draco felt as though he couldn't move, he had never been so full in his life. He had enjoyed himself, trying not to laugh at the way Neville had blushed when he had licked the cream from his fingers, when he had made small moans as he worked on his strawberry shortcake that Neville had brought.

He let his eyes linger on those fingers, watched as his stomach moved with each deep breath he took. His gray eyes slowly made their way up to Neville's face and again he smiled at the rosy hue of his cheeks.

It would be so easy to take, to claim Neville, to dominate him. There was no hiding the emotions that shined in those eyes whenever Neville looked at him. Draco crawled to the end of the bed and kneeled alongside him.

"Neville." Those eyes widened at the use of his first name. Draco bent slowly giving him time to object before he placed his lips against that sweet mouth. The first kiss was chaste, a warning. Draco pulled back and gazed into Neville's eyes. This time he was more forceful making his intentions clear.

Neville whimpered when Draco slid his tongue along those plump lips seeking entrance. The first thing he noticed was the overwhelming taste of strawberries and chocolate pudding. Draco kissed him leisurely as if he had all the time in the world to do so.

His tongue moved slowly, trying to coerce Neville into returning the kiss. He sighed into the open mouth below him when Neville began sucking in earnest on his tongue. He threw on leg over him and settled his weight down on Neville.

The hardness he felt under him caused a growl to escape him and pushed his hips down letting him know the effect their kissing was having on him. Neville bucked his hips up as his hands grabbed Draco's biceps.

Draco sucked on his lower lip as his hands worked up under the white t-shirt Neville was wearing. His pulse was racing and he found it becoming more difficult to control himself. Neville thrust up against him again and Draco gave in.

He rolled his hips causing their cloth covered erections to push against each other. Draco kissed a path down Neville's neck biting down hard on his shoulder wetting the material of his shirt. He continued to thrust against the warm body under him, cringing a bit at the way the rough fabric felt against his erection.

He wanted so much to bury himself deep within Neville, to see him bent over taking everything Draco gave him, but a hospital bed where anyone could walk in on them was not the place for their first time.

He was so close, his hips moved erratically ruining the rhythm they had set. He was making pathetic little noises that would surely embarrass him if he was in a state to actually give a damn. Neville groaned and thrust up hard nearly knocking him off. He felt the body under him stiffen and saw Neville make the most erotic face he had ever seen.

He felt Neville's hand reach between them and the first squeeze caused him whimper and then come. Draco couldn't move, he didn't have the energy. He stayed laying on top of Neville slightly disgusted by the stickiness of his trousers.

Draco felt a hand in his hair and sighed at the sweetness of the touch. "Draco?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can you get off me you're a little too heavy?" Draco grunted in reply and rolled off him landing on top of some leftover potato salad.

"Gross!" Draco sat up and peeled his shirt off and threw it to the floor. He heard an odd noise and turned around to see Neville biting his lip, his whole body shaking with contained laughter. "What?"

Neville snorted and finally gave in cackling loudly. Draco sat there for a moment watching as Neville's stomach jiggled and felt something he hadn't felt in a very long time, happy.


End file.
